


An Alternate Journey

by MaidRips



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series, Shin Megami Tensei Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 13:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18621895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidRips/pseuds/MaidRips
Summary: In a different history, Aigis finds herself on the school’s roof, troubled by feelings towards a loved one which she does not understand. To further understand these feelings, she looks back on the days leading up to the present, and perhaps finds some sparks of a romance starting to bloom...





	An Alternate Journey

The breeze was relatively cool today. A bit chilly, but not so much that it would become unbearable. Aigis had never once considered the possibility of her judging the wind by her own personal feelings instead of logic and evidence, such as the predicted forecasts, but she found that logic was nowhere to be seen right now. The precious logic, which she had held onto so tightly as an lifeless automaton with no emotion in the past, was being pushed to the back of her robotic mind, making room for new things like feelings like love. 

Love was a complicated emotion; one that she was not programmed to deal with. Just thinking about it made her stutter and shiver. It was like an equation she could not solve. It fustrated her, yet pushed her to move forward. Good or bad, there was one thing she knew for sure: It was complicated. 

To further understand this emotion, she would think back to the day she first felt these feelings develop. Maybe she didn’t know it back then. Back then, she was just a machine. She remembered a place like an island, being alone, and pestered by the people she would come to know as her friends in due time. She did not think much of them. Except for one. 

This person, she thought, was important. She wasn’t looking for a "hot date”, whatever that meant, like the other boys who approached her. She showed kindness to her. She was the one who showed up when no one else was willing to. 

"Hey, are you alright? You shouldn’t be this close to the edge. It’s dangerous.”

That was when her memories started to flood back. She didn’t quite know what it was about this girl, but whatever it was, it triggered a twinge of feeling inside her. A malfunction as others would say. But she would call it evolution. Ever since then, things had changed between her and that girl. They became part of a team, S.E.E.S., and as such, they would become closer as a result, in more ways than one.

—

"Takeba, I’m going to need you to take care of Aigis while we set up a dorm for her. I know this is short notice, but...I would very much appreciate it if you did.”

"Take care? Have you seen her in Tartarus? I think she can take care of herself, Mitsuru-senpai.”

"That’s quite true. But on another note, Aigis lacks the common sense that you and I have. She doesn’t know what’s publicly acceptable and what isn’t. If she were to...misunderstand a simple question like 'do you want to go out’ in public...It would be rather awkward, wouldn’t you think?”

"Yeah...”

"In addition, Aigis is designed for combat against Shadows. She needs to be taught that there is more to life than that. This is key to making her seem normal outside of the world we live in, that is, a world where the fight against the Shadows is the only thing that matters. If we can accomplish this, we won’t have a problem helping Aigis blend in. You were the first person Aigis opened up to back on the beach. Thus, I think she would have the best luck with you. Can you help me with this, Yukari?”

"Sure, okay. But this just kind of seems like a babysitter’s job. I was never good with that kind of stuff. What am I supposed to do?”

"Take her out to lunch.”

"W-Wait...! Mitsuru-senpai, I—“

Aigis heard a door creak and close before the person she assumed was Yukari could finish her sentence. Were they talking about her, she wondered? 

—

"Can you...eat?”

Yukari looked visibly awkward. Her eyes often drifted elsewhere, and she fiddled with her fingers whenever the atmosphere went particularly tense. Before her question, they had been mostly silent, aside from the girl reading the menu aloud, looking for something she liked. 

"It is not possible for me to eat,” Aigis answered bluntly. 

A deep groan from the brunette across the table as her hand made contact with her face. "So this whole trip has been for nothing then...Okay, I’ll just eat and you’ll watch...”

"I do not believe this trip has been for nothing.”

Yukari’s hand slid down from her face and she tilted her head inquisitively. "What do you mean? You can’t eat so there’s nothing for you to do in a restaurant.”

Aigis pointed to a small screen in the corner of the room. It would brodcast an old flick featuring a pretty young actress and a dashing actor, close to each other. It looked as if the movie was reaching it’s finale. 

"Haruka...I’ve never felt this way about anyone before. Will you be with me forever until the end of time?”

A small little violin cue.

"Y-Yes...yes, Taka. I will. I promise on my heart.”

The movie would fade to black and a big bright The End flashed across the screen. Aigis seemed entranced by it, but Yukari kept trying to turn her away.

"A-Aigis, don’t look at that...!” She’d yelp.

"It is human behavior and I am observing it. Perhaps this will help me—“

"Aigis!” Aigis’s face was now directly facing Yukari’s, who gave her a stern look. "If you’re going to learn from humans, don’t learn from movies! They’re not real, and they fill your head with all this...junk that everything’s just going to be magically resolved at the end like a fairy tale. Life doesn’t work that way!”

Yukari seemed to get a little heated when discussing that, almost like she had a personal connection to it in some way. Aigis felt another emotion that day. Fear. And no matter how small it was, Yukari saw the expression Aigis had made and simmered down back into her seat. 

"Sorry, Aigis. Just...promise me you won’t take that stuff seriously.”

Aigis looked up at the television screen and back at Yukari. She nodded. "I promise on my heart.”

—

That was the day Aigis felt like she knew Yukari a little better, even if it wasn’t in the best way. But things had gotten less tense between the two, especially on the walk home. Yukari had gotten her aquainted with the basic layout of Tatsumi Port Island and introduced her to all the landmarks as well as a path home should she ever get lost. 

After a quick check in with Mitsuru and the others, Yukari and Aigis would decide to rest for the day. The boys had agreed to take on Tartarus that night, which meant all the girls (with the exception of their navigator, Fuuka) had the night off. 

Yukari was just about ready to rest. She’d slip into her nightwear and laid herself down in her bed, about to have a good night’s sleep, or so she thought. About four hours after she went to sleep, she’d roll over to feel something next to her. It was something metallic, yet warm. Subconsciously, she wanted to come closer, but she couldn’t shake the feeling that something was off. This feeling prompted her to open her eyes and see a wide-eyed Aigis staring at her, right next to her on her own bed.

"Did you have a nice rest, Yukari-san?” She’d ask, innocently. 

"GAH...!!” Yukari would scramble backwards, sending the sheets flying every which way. Eventually, the young Persona-user would face Aigis from a further distance, now against the wall. "Aigis...!!”

"You were sleeping in this way, so I decided to join you to attempt to emulate it,” The android would explain.

"A-Aigis...people don’t...they just don’t sleep together like that! ” Yukari tried to the best of her ability explain why that wasn’t acceptable but...to do so to Aigis would be a challenge. Hopefully that would be enough. "Some people do, but...that’s only if you care about them a lot in...a different way.” 

"I see...I apologize.” Aigis hung her head in shame. 

Yukari actually kind of felt bad for Aigis. It wasn’t her fault she didn’t know. In fact, there was almost something endearing about her innocence that made Yukari want to protect her, or at the very least, take this babysitting job a little more seriously. Another sigh from the girl.

"But...you can stay if you want to. Just stay here and don’t go wandering off.”

Aigis nodded. "Affirmative.”

The two would spend the night together. Aigis did not think of it much then, but much later in the future, she looked back on it as the day her feelings started to develop. Forbidden love, so to speak. 

But it was not surprising that she fell so easily, even if she was a machine.

After all, Yukari was their leader. . .

**Author's Note:**

> As my relatively first serious attempt at a fanfiction, I found it difficult to pull it off on a first try, thus, I’d like as many criticisms as I can, should anyone care to do so. If this gets positive feedback, well, at least that means I’m doing something right. If negative, I know I have something to improve on.
> 
> This story was inspired by a few headcanons me and my friend have had over the months, maybe a year, about Yukari and Aigis. I decided that it would be fun to make, not a full story at first, but a series of short stories and scenarios dealing with Aigis and Yukari in a universe where they were not so distant during the Journey, and will be focused more on their relationships out of Tartarus and the mainline story, though I am considering a sequel where it will be the case. More chapters are on the way so stay tuned for those.


End file.
